Will you be my prince?
by Don't.Try.To.UnderStand
Summary: Naruto finally shows his dark side, He makes a bet with the young Uchiha, but he lost, now he is shipped off to an auction, where they buy People instead of things. But who is the mysterious Buyer?


**Disclaimer.** - I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke... or Itachi for the matter.._.. Damn_...

_I should've never ever have made that bet. My life is over, my pride as an Uchiha gone forever. Bloody hell I don't even have the courage to even face my low-life brother. _

"_Sasuke. If you win this bet, I'll lead you to Itachi, If you don't, I get to do whatever I want with you" Those words replayed over and over again in my mind. Just the thought of being led to Itachi triggered my senses to play in the bet. As expected by that idiot, Naruto... I lost the bet. How stupid am I... How the hell would Naruto know where Itachi is... After I lost, I swear I saw Naruto's dark side. Who carries around injectable paralysers? After I got that shot, I got another one with some sort of drug in it that slows down my entire system. If I didn't get that shot I would've gotten out of the mess already... but I got it, and that's where I am now. _

The cold wind kept on hitting onto my bare skin, my head felt like I had just been on some sort of massive roller-coaster. My vision was a blur and I couldn't hear much either. All I knew was that I was at an auction. No... I'm not buying anything. I was the thing to buy. A cold metal chain was fastened around my neck, keeping me down and also besides the chain... I have nothing else to cover myself with. I could feel the wind wrapping itself around my naked body. How much it stung when it reached my sensitive spots. I gasped sharply, taking in the air.

A stinging pain came across my bare back, followed by the sound of a whip. It hurt so much that I cried out.

"Somebody help..." I whispered quietly, trying not to cry.

I heard something... not clearly but I think the voice said something like "And there is the cry of our newest recruit to the collection. One of the last remaining Uchiha's alive! This rare beauty is hard to find and locate!" I felt two hands grab at both of my legs. _What are you doing!?!_ I screamed in my head.

"Also, This beauty is a virtue in both front and the back" I head him laugh. That bastard. I didn't have enough strength to resist. They split my legs open, as far as they would go, no, they spread it further, so much that it hurt.

"Ah... no Stop it... It hurts..." I breathed out, Biting down on my lower lip. I head a couple of murmurs in the crowd then the auctioneer started again.

"Shall we start the bidding at 50 million?" He called out. _Don't buy me, Don't buy me, let me go … please! _ I thought in my head. Obviously, that was a stupid wish who would **not** want to buy the last remaining virgin from the Uchiha Clan.

"60 million!" A deep voice called out... I could make out a couple of things now... Maybe the drugs are wearing off...

A dim lighted room... with a bunch of people with suits and ties with briefcases probably full of money.

"70 Million!"

"75 Million!" As the numbers went up my hopes went down...

"80 Million!" Then silence.

"80 Million to the gentlemen at the back? Going once, Going twice... Going three times!"

"150 Million... And all in cash" I gasped, that voice... I tried to make out my buyer but I couldn't see in the light, My eyes started to sting so I had to look away.

"Anything higher than 150 Million?" The auctioneer asked. Silence.

"Sold! To the young gentlemen at the back" Then there was a rustle of the sound of metal hitting each other. The chain from my neck dropped off as I was dragged up and pushed towards something. I couldn't stabilise myself well... the stupid drugs where still in affect. I screamed a bit as I felt my feet leave to ground, as my body was scoped up into another person's arms.

"You really have the knack of getting into some sort of trouble, don't you Sasuke?" That familiar warm voice... So familiar but so strange at the same time... I closed my eyes I felt... safe... I guess, a warm feeling of comfort and safeness. I heard a door open and swing close behind me. Suddenly, I got ripped out of my own safe world.

What if the person who is holding is some sort of major pervert?

What if this is what the drugs want to make me feel?

My feeling of comfort and safeness left me in an instant as I felt the compact of the soft bed hit my back.

"Wh-wh-who are y-you?" I asked, trying to scramble away from him, I stopped when my back hit something hard, probably the wall. My vision was getting better, I could figure out that the person had long black hair... How did he know my name? Oh yeah, my name was told at the start. "Do you not remember me?" I heard a familiar laugh. I racked my brains to find out who this person was... Long black hair... long black hair... who do I know that has long bla- No... I scrambled up, I could see things a bit clearer, I could see the end of the white bed, I jumped as I landed in a ball on the ground. I tried to run, but the drugs where still in affect, The only thing I managed to do was too fall over again. The man grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in. Pressing my back into his front.

"You've grown so much...Otouto..." He voice whispered... Otouto... Otouto... there is only one person who calls me that... only one.

"Itachi...?" I asked, trembling to know that it's him who bought me, to see me like that, to think about what a shameful brother he has! I stopped. Why do I care what he thinks of me?

"Yes, my dear Otouto... You've grown so much since last time I saw you... Every part of your body has grown... especially... This..." I started to say something but then I got cut short as I felt something warm wrap around my own private part.

"Ahh..." I puffed

"Nnn... I-Itachi..." I groaned. He wasn't moving any part of his body, but just to have his hand on my shaft makes me see light. Then my inner voice spoke up. _Sasuke... your getting raped by your __brother! Do something about it! Wake up!_

I pushed Itachi away and fell to the ground again.

"N-no Itachi... I can't do this... Get away from me..." I whispered, as my whole body started to tremble from the cold. I heard him laugh.

"What did you intend that I was doing to you?" He mocked.

"I only said that your manhood was growing... That's all" He smirked at me. I could feel the blood rush to my face. He dragged me back up, I was too embarrassed to resist. He bend down so his face was level with mine.

"What did you think that I was going to do to you, Otouto?" I heard him whispered in my ear.

"N-n-nothing." I stammered as my face went tomato red again.

"Come on... Tell me. I won't say anything" He asked reassuring me.

"Nothing" I answered straightly, folding my arms and turning away my head. I felt him leave my side as he straightened up. I looked back to see what he was doing, but instead I felt myself being pulled viscously by by right arm and thrown onto the bed.

"Ow..." I winced as my head bashed against to far wall.

"What do you think your doing, Itachi!?" I yelled out. Rolling up into a ball and hugging my head.

He grabbed me by my shoulder and slammed it into the wall.

"Ah! Geez... Goshes! Bloody Hell! What do you want, you bastard!?" I screamed at him. I was annoyed and angry with Itachi... But all that changed when he said this sentence.

"Don't forgot that I bought you...Sasuke. You are still mine for tonight. Don't you think that just because I'm your brother that I'm going to let you slip away easily " He hissed in my face.

Suddenly, all of my anger went away... I was only left with that feeling that animals feel when they see the arrow coming towards them. Shit.

"So, Sasuke, how do you want to play this... Shall I be your prince or shall you be my prince?" He murmured into my ear.

"S-s-stop Joking! This isn't f-funny!" I tried to push him away but Itachi grabbed both of my hands into one of his hands and raised them above my body. I stared in shock for a few seconds, afterwards... I really began the struggling.

"Oh, It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a few things about what we are about to do Sasuke... Firstly, you shouldn't struggle, why not try to feel as good as you can get from my touch." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He laid his hand over my manhood, I started to squirm twisting my body in different directions, trying to get out of his grasp, but each time I was close to escaping, he would just grab onto my wrist harder.

"Ahh... No... Stop it... Ahhh... Nnngg... Itachi... Ahhh!" I half-moaned half-screamed as he finished from playing nice, now he had his whole hand over my dick.  
"Let's hear a few little sounds from your mouth, Otouto... any sounds would do..." He whispered seductively at me.

I whimpered at him.

"A little louder..." He protested as he finally started his real work.

Itachi's P.O.V

"Let's hear a few little sounds from your mouth, Otouto... any sounds would do..." I whispered at him. He was so afraid too make any little sound, I wonder why... His member was getting stiff I could feel it... But I want to hear his little soft moans, those little gasps when It feels so good, those little whimpers of delight as I slightly brush over the tip of your hardening dick.

He whimpered. _Very good Sasuke... Very good..._

"A little louder..." I asked of him, I could tell that he needed some encouragement. I leaned over him, my body resting slightly on his, my hand separating his dick from my clothes. Sasuke looked at me, his eyes... ah... that lust... that want... you enchant me, you know? That pleading look... It makes me want to fuck you even more. I want to be your prince, the one who steals away your innocence. Let's make this a memorable night Sasuke, Let's go and be daring... Let us strip you off your innocence. Let us... Begin.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I think he is thinking about something... He's just staring at me, his eyes partly closed. Then finally, he moved. My face flushed red as I felt his hand, wrapped around my dick so hard, he was squeezing it.

"Ah! Itachi..." I whimpered loudly. I tried to struggle out, but as always his hand held tightly onto my wrists.

"Sasuke, try to enjoy. We are going to have a wonderful night" He reassured me.

"Let whatever sound your body wants to make out... let the sounds flow free" His hand started to move up and down my dick progressing faster... and faster as he goes, His thumb pressed against my tip, the most sensitive part of my body and started to rub... to caress.

"Ahh... Ahhh..!" I half-moan half-screamed, I could feel the sweat starting to form behind my neck. The friction and the heat between the two bodies pressed together. My lungs wanted air... It wanted air to keep up with the pace of my heart, thumping in my ear drums. The pure bliss of being caressed in places forbidden. Then finally, he let go of my wrists. He removed his hands from caressing my dick. I was still panting from the excitement of the contact. I watched numbly as he started to take off his clothes. _Sasuke... you idiot! Hurry up and run away! Hurry!. _My inner voice told me. Everybody could disobey this voice sometime right? All I wanted... ever... All I ever needed... was to be treated like this, maybe it's because my brother is doing this to abuse me? Who knows... I felt the weight once again pressure back onto my naked body. He had most of his clothing off besides some tight underwear. I felt his breath on my face, as I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at him.

"Sasuke... Open your mouth for me..." He murmured. Like I was a robot, I parted my lips slowly. I think Itachi lost all self-discipline there. He quickly slid his tongue into into my mouth, Tasting everything that I have to offer, our lips barely touching. Both of his hands rested on my chest as they started to make their way down my stomach, tracing each line of muscle there. Tracing back up onto my nipple, slightly rubbing the hardened bud already. He moved his mouth from my mouth and trailed down to my neck, leaving a trail of saliva all the way from my mouth down to my chest which was heaving up and down, gasping for the lack of air from the kiss. His mouth enveloped around my nipple as his front teeth slightly nibbled at it.

"Ah!" I gasped out. Once again his hand made their way down to my dick. This time, both hands where working wonder over my hardened dick, caressing it, slightly squeezing it, fondling, his hand pumping away. It was my time to scream.

"Ahh! Ahhh... I-I-tachi... Ahhh.. Godd...Ahh I... I... need more..." I groaned out. His mouth left my chest and looked up at me, even his hand stopped. I wriggled in discomfort, wanting him to continue.

"What did you say just?" He asked his voice slightly shocked. I started to stammer something.

Then in a small whisper I said."I said I wanted more."

I turned my head away so I couldn't see his face, I could picture it anyway, the triumph look that he will hold.

"And more you'll get" He laughed as he moved his mouth down to my dick. It was only when his lips touched the tip that I realised at what a small contact will do to me. My hands like it was on a rampage reached out to grab at whatever it could hold. My right hand was grabbing onto Itachi's hair which my other hand was prodding myself up, Pushing myself into Itachi's mouth. I want him to devour me.

Itachi's P.O.V

Ahh... Those white soft hips raising up, wanting this as much as I do... Your hands as they immediately grab at whatever they could muster. Let's bring some colour to your lifeless face. Let's hear your gasps Sasuke...

I slowly breathed over your tip, Ah... The way you squirm at just a small touch is so fascinating! I started at the end, my tongue swerving around your dick, licking it like a lollipop... even though I haven't had one of those for ages. I continued to lick and to suck on your hardened shaft,As I hear you gasp and moan, your head tossing from side to side as you tried to restrain your self from pushing yourself inside me. But Sasuke... We are going too slow for my liking... Way too slow... Let's move to my favourite part! The part where you will really scream. I gave your hardened dick the final last few licks and sucks, tasting your bitter but sweet pre-cum over my tongue. You whined in protest as I left you like this... on the edge of losing your innocence, but we aren't going to lose something as precious as that so easily... just you wait.

Sasuke's P.O.V

His mouth left my dick... I could feel the pain... the pain of wanting release... argh... don't leave me here. I need... ah... I stared at you... no... I glared at you, I could tell that you were satisfied with what you have done so far.

"Stop taunting me..." I pouted. It was only then that I realised that you had other thoughts in mind. Those lustful eyes traced over my naked sweating body. I could make out a smirk on your face, something bad was about to happen. You suddenly grabbed both of my spread out legs and flipped me over so I was lying face down. The way that my dick hit the bed so hardly was excruciating. I twisted my face up in pain, Oww....

"Sasuke, get on your knees" I heard him command. Why should I listen to him? But I did, I did what he told me to do and got onto my knees, he bend down besides me, soothing my back with his left hand as his right hand was... where was his right hand? I glanced up two fingers were inside his mouth. _He's gonna bloody fuck you! And it's gonna hurt... you won't be able to move for a week! Get away now! Get away now! _But... but... But...

Itachi's P.O.V

You have such smooth skin Sasuke...

_Let's abuse that... let us turn every part of your body red. _

The way you hold you body up with such poise...

_Not much longer you are going to stay that way, I'll make your squirm, make you collapse under my touch. _

Your face looks so troubled, I know your thinking that this is wrong.

_Not much longer too... soon you will cry... tears will come down your face, your mouth will make the most beautiful sounds that I will hear. _

My fingers where coated with saliva, my left head rested on your back, soothingly rubbing your spin, _Please don't say it hurts otherwise I don't have the commitment to go on..._

You turned your head slowly to look at me, your eyes questioning.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When is he going to continue... my dick still hurts... It hurts so much... god...

I felt his left hand soothing my back, what's going on? Something was poking me at my entrance, something wet and sticky. It started to push in, into me, the feeling was so uncomfortable is was unbearable, I started to wriggle a bit, moving forwards so whatever wouldn't keep on moving in.

"Sasuke... come back... don't think about it..." Itachi soothed, running a hand through my hair and moving so he was now underneath me. He started to move his finger in again, I bit my lip.

"ah..." I gasped. His mouth came up to meet mine, this time, slow and passionate, his mouth gliding over my lips and my tongue, It felt so warm and secure.

Itachi's P.O.V

No... this is bad! Don't say it hurts Sasuke don't say it hurts... I kissed him, taking it slow this time so he will relax his body, I started to push my finger in a bit more, Damn it Sasuke! Stop stiffening up! Damn it... My erection is going away... I need to work fast.

"I'm sorry Sasuke about this, put please relax, it'll make everything much more easier." I whispered pleadingly at his flushed face. I scooted out from under him and went to the back where his raw entrance sat there, just waiting for something to happen to it. My left arm wrapped around your waist, keeping your from falling apart at the wrong moment. One finger in, your cried out, your upper body slumped down, too weak to carry your head up, Two fingers in you started to sob quietly, I started to move them, hopefully you will feel a bit different afterwards. Moving my fingers inside, you stretching your entrance, stretching everything. Suddenly, you made the most beautiful sound ever. You moaned ever so loudly. That's when it hit me. I went back to find your soft sensitive spot again, You moaned again. Found it, I smiled in triumph. That's when music started to play. Hitting it over and over again, stroking your inside, Your mouth gave out little moans, you started to pant, sigh... groan, then you said something I haven't heard in a long time.

"A-a-aniki... Ah..." You panted out, your hands finding the strength to uphold yourself again. That's when I think that your are ready. I withdrew my fingers and wrapped then around my own manhood, I only needed a little encouragement until I was full, and ready to go.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I knew now that he had his fingers inside me and it felt so... damn … good! He kept on touching something inside of me that sent waves of pleasure coursing through my body, It was actually quite_ divine._ Without thinking, I started to make little strange sounds... then I finally said something.

"A-a-aniki... Ah..." I breathed out, not thinking about the affect it would have upon my … my... brother.

He took out his fingers, I whimpered, I turned around to look at what was going on but something bigger came in... Something big and warm intruded my entrance, I felt a little tear in my skin then everything there went hot. It hurt... a lot, he was a lot bigger than I expected, a lot bigger.

"No...! It... Ahh...." I couldn't speak, the tears came back, it flowed down my face. I was ashamed, I was nearly 14 and I was still crying over a little pain.

"Shhh... Sasuke... everything is going to become much more better" He assured me. He retreated, then pushed back in harshly,  
"Argh!" I screamed as I slumped forwards. He started to pump inside and out of my anus, in out, in out, faster and faster, soon, my cries turned into moans, and then... into screams as he found that spot again.

Itachi's P.O.V

Yes! My darling Sasuke... That's right scream... scream my name! Your beautiful sounds radiate in my ears,

"Ahh! Itachi!" You screamed and moaned my name over and over again, your sensational sounds, The way you started to move along to the rhythm, they way your little hips buckled and dropped each time I pushed inside you. I could feel my seeds gathering at the tip, this is it Sasuke... the climax of our dreamless night.

"Ahh! Itachi! I'm … going to … Ahh...!!" There was a long gasp followed by a loud groan a, as the white sheets below us turned a bit whiter and a bit wetter as you splattered yourself everywhere, just a couple more pumps then I'll be with you too...

"Sasuke..." I also moaned as my liquid ran into your body, flopping down on the bed besides you, You collapsed panting next to me. Your eyes where dull, your mouth flowing with your saliva that you can't swallow. Don't worry... I'll do that for you. As we engaged in out last passionate kiss, you whispered one sentence to me.

"You are my only prince Aniki..." He murmured as he fell asleep, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Then you will be my beautiful princess... Otouto..." I murmured back as I drew the covers over us, covering the evidence of our eventful night.


End file.
